This invention is directed to improvements in an automatic dumping "batch" or "gob" hopper that is filled from the top with aggregate material by utilizing a conventional conveyor. Heretofore such batch or gob hoppers required the use of so-called high bin limit switches which, when activated, caused the hoppers to dump through the operation of associated solenoids, servo motors, air cylinders, hydraulic dump cylinders and/or other activation devices. Obviously, should the high bin limit switch fail to react the hopper would not dump and the material would simply spill over the open top of the hopper in an undesired manner. More importantly, if the high bin limit switch operates prematurely the amount of material discharged from the hopper would be less than that required or desired or vice versa. Therefore the accuracy of the volume/weight of the material which is to be dumped is susceptible to undesired variations. The latter can occur quite frequently when it is recognized that such switches are utilized in adverse environments in which dust and dirt from the material which is being handled can cause switches to stick with the contacts thereof in either an open or closed position. Obviously, maintenance is a problem, not only of such limit switches, but also of associated servo motors, solenoids, air cylinders, hydraulic dump cylinders and the like.